


Suite Surrender

by crammit



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crammit/pseuds/crammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Santana's record release party, Brittany decides to remind Santana why she'll always be her number one fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suite Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.
> 
> A/N: I don’t know nothin’ ‘bout birthin’ no pop stars in the music industry. So kindly take the premise/vague mention of events with a grain of salt. And some tequila. And a lime. After all that, this may all sound more realistic. Let’s be honest, you all know this is just a set-up to write some smut anyway soooo… *spirit fingers*

Locking the door behind me, I burst into giggles as I watch you take your heels off and fling them across the hotel room floor before flopping face first down onto the king-sized bed in the center of the suite.  Removing my own heels at a more leisurely pace, I drop them by the closet door before reaching up to remove the bobby pins holding the sides of my hair back, dropping them on top of the entertainment center as I make my way over to the side of the bed.  Sitting next to you, I run my hand lightly over the skin exposed by the back of your dress, smiling as you turn your head to meet my gaze, “San, it wasn’t that bad.”

With a tired groan, you push over your back, grabbing my hand and settling it below your chest as you roll your eyes at me, “Not that bad?  Britt, I don’t think I peed once for the entire 89 hours we were down there.”

Laughing, I bring my other hand to rub along your forearm as I look over at the clock next to the bed, “It wasn’t 89 hours.  It’s just after midnight so we were only there for maybe 4 hours.  And you definitely made it to the bathroom.  Or have you forgotten already?”

Your smirk follows your blush and I shift over slightly as you sit up next to me, “No, I haven’t forgotten.  I don’t think the bathroom attendant is going to forget either.  You’d think she’d never seen two women kissing before.”

Leaning forward to press a soft kiss against the side of your neck, I grin as I whisper in your ear, “Her look might have had more to do with where your hand was during that kiss.”

Turning to look at me, your smirk gets wider as you reach up to tuck my hair behind my ear, “Oh, yeah, that.”

“Yes, _that_.”

“You weren’t complaining.”

“Me?  Complain about getting felt up by the _hot, new pop sensation_ Santana Lopez?  As if.”

I watch as the blush returns to your cheeks, your eyes dropping from mine to watch your hand as you play with my fingers.  Your voice is quiet as you look back at me, your fingers lacing with mine as you smile softly, “They really said that, huh?”

“And more,” Placing a kiss to your hand, I let it go and stand, reaching up to remove my earrings as you watch me from the bed.  Placing them next to the bobby pins, I grab my clutch, opening it and pulling out a handful of business cards.  Fanning them like playing cards, I toss them into the air as you laugh and try to catch them, “Everyone loved you, San.  Raved about you.”

“It’s my own record release party.  It would be weird if they didn’t.”

Coming to stand at the foot of the bed, I pick up a few of the cards and turn them so you can see some of the names, “Do you see these?  They want to work with you, baby.  Because you’re super talented and super awesome.  And super hot.”

Shuffling forward on the bed, you grab one of the business cards and laugh as you point to the name, “I don’t think me being super hot moves them as much as you think it does.”

“Well, look at you, San.  One record release party and you’re already considering yourself super hot.  I think all that fame went to your head.”

“What?  No, I didn’t…I mean, I don’t,” Cutting off your response as I bend down to give you a firm kiss, I toss the cards onto the bed in favor of cupping your face between my palms.  Pulling back when I feel your hands start to tug on my forearms, I grin at your pout as I straighten up and take a step away from you, “Britt, where are you going?”

“To take a shower.”

“But, I thought…”

“I know what you thought,” Reaching for the side zipper of my dress, I indulge the look in your eyes by pulling it down slowly, keeping my back to you as I step out of the dress.  Walking to the closet, I hang the dress up as I make my way over to the bathroom, looking over my shoulder as I reach back to unhook my strapless bra, “But I need a shower after all that dancing.  You’re more than welcome to join me, San.”

Dropping my bra to the ground, I peek my head around the door and meet your heated gaze, smiling as you nod your head quickly and stand up to remove your dress.  Leaving you to get undressed, I head into the bathroom and pull the glass door open to start the shower, stepping out of my thong and shutting the door behind me.  Turning my back to the spray, I close my eyes and tilt my head back, letting the hot water run through my hair and wash the light sweat from my body.  Grabbing the body wash, I only become aware of your lack of presence when the washcloth brushes high against the inside of my thigh, my early arousal making me hyper-aware of every touch.  Rinsing off, I push the glass door open and call out your name, puzzled when only silence greets me.  Forgoing washing my hair in favor of seeing what you are up to, I turn the water off and grab a towel, patting my hair dry before wrapping the towel around my chest.  Leaving the bathroom in a gust of moist, fragrant air, I’m brought up short as I see you sprawled out on the bed.

You’d gotten as far as removing your own strapless bra and thong before deciding for some reason to stretch out on your stomach on the bed.  I can only assume that the fatigue of the night had caught up to you and I feel a slight twinge of guilt for not suggesting we leave sooner. 

These past couple of weeks had been a whirlwind of travel for us, barely landing before we were being shuttled off for you to do radio interviews and promo shoots.  This last week had been the most intense as you met with designers all vying for the chance to have you show up to your release party wearing something from their line.  We’d barely seen each other in two days as I’d helped your assistant make some last minute arrangements while you met with this person and that person.  This afternoon had been spent getting ready separately and when you’d finally met me at the limo that was bringing us to the hotel, I’d almost jumped you right there in front of everyone.  You’d simply smirked at me and added some extra swagger to your hips as you waived to the fans being held back by security.

Our ride in the limo had been anything but private as your team had gone over some last minute things before we arrived but you’d managed to make enough eye contact with me to keep me antsy through the rest of the night.  Once we arrived, the night had gone incredibly well and I’d been so happy to just hold your hand as you smiled and moved from adoring person to adoring person, your brand new album playing from every speaker in the ballroom.  I’d managed to get you out onto the dance floor with me when my favorite track started playing, our friends laughing and cheering as we danced together.  But even large amounts of fun can be tiring and looking down at you sleeping on the bed, I’m tempted to just get ready for bed and cuddle up next to you.

You shift in your sleep and as your knee bends towards the other side of the bed, I feel my grip on the towel tighten as the light from the bedside lamp picks up the faint hint of wetness between your legs.  Padding quietly to you, I let my towel drop at the foot of the bed and carefully climb onto the mattress, straddling your outstretched leg as I rest my weight on my knees.  Bracing my weight on one hand next to your body, I lean down and softly move your hair over your shoulder, my eyes trailing greedily up and down over your exposed skin.  Looking at the side of your face, your breathing is deep and even, a counterpoint to the slight panting breaths I seem to be taking as my heart rate starts to increase.  With just two fingertips, I bring my free hand to your bent arm, trailing lightly from wrist to shoulder as I continue to watch your face.  Resting my palm softly against your shoulder blade, my eyes follow the smooth skin of your back as I rub my hand down the length of your spine, sliding outward to curve against your waist.  Leaning down a little further, I press my lips against the back of your neck, smiling as I see the curve of your smile out of the corner of my eye.

“What are you doing, Brittany?”

Your voice is slightly sleep roughened and I drop my forehead against your shoulder for a moment as your tone hits me right between the legs.  Sitting up as you roll over onto your back to face me, I wait on answering you as your eyes rake over my naked body.  Sighing a bit as your inner thigh brushes against my leg, I slowly reach forward and grab your wrists, raising them above your head and holding them to the bed as I smile down at you, “I thought you were sleeping?”

Arching your back slightly, you grin at my intake of breath as your breasts rub against me, pressing up to place a kiss against my chin, “I _was_ sleeping but you always smell so good after your shower.  Your deliciousness woke me up.”

“My deliciousness…” Trailing off, I laugh as you waggle your eyebrows, releasing one of your hands as I shift my weight against your hip.  I feel the smile fall from my face when you slide your legs against mine, your hand reaching up to brush through my damp hair as I bring my fingertips to glide across your bottom lip, “Speaking of my shower, I believe it was supposed to be a party of two.”

Curving your hand around the back of my neck, you open your mouth and slide your tongue against my fingertips, distracting me long enough to push off the bed and reverse our positions.  Straddling my thigh, you stretch your body over mine, knocking the pillows over the edge of the bed as you lean down and press a slow, soft kiss against my cheek, “I’m sorry, baby.  Will you let me make it up to you?”

Pretending to consider your offer, I bring my hands to your waist, inhaling sharply as you curl your hips slowly against my thigh, letting me feel the arousal between your legs.  Bending my knee, I curl my leg over the back of your thigh and pull you closer to me, sliding my hands to the middle of your back as I relax my body into the mattress, “Kiss me.  Kiss me and convince me.  That was a pretty lonely shower, San.  I don’t know that…”

Whatever I was going to say next is cut off as you cup your hand around my jaw and slant your mouth over mine, your tongue soft and undemanding as you tip us over from playful to erotic in the span of a few heartbeats.  As I move my hands between us to cup your breasts in my palms, your teeth come into play, dragging across my bottom lip before your tongue strokes back into my mouth.  My hips have started to meet your subtle rocking pressure, my breath racing faster through my nose as your hand drops down to pull my leg tighter against your hip.  The dampness on my skin left over from my shower is now turning into sweat as you start to rock your hips with more purpose, pulling away from our kiss to look down and watch me.  I feel every breath press against me as your stomach muscles stretch and flex as you spread your wetness on my thigh, your eyes finally closing as I rub my thumbs across your nipples.  Both of your hands reach up to brace your weight over my shoulders and I take the opportunity to slide a little underneath you, pressing my hands under your breasts as I bring my mouth to first one nipple and then the other, sucking them softly as you whimper above me.

Opening my mouth wider, I suck a little harder, flicking my tongue against you as you reach one of your hands down to press me closer to you, looking down at me as you lick your lips, “I thought that I was…God, your teeth, yes…the one that was supposed to be…yeah, suck them just like that…making it up to you.”

Dropping my head back to the mattress, I straighten my legs and bring my hands to your waist, groaning a bit as your hard nipples rub against my own.  Turning my head, I place a kiss against your forearm, grinning when your lower belly contracts as I brush the backs of my fingers against the warm skin there, “This _is_ making it up to me.  All night, being next to you, watching all those people want to be near you…all I could think about was having you here so I could put my hands all over you.  _My_ hands on you.  Because you’re mine.”

Turning my hand over, I cup the wetness between your legs, using my other hand to hold your hips steady.  Smirking at your groan of frustration as I keep you from moving, I lean up and open my mouth against the side of your neck, biting lightly before soothing the skin with my tongue, moving my lips across the tendons as you arch your head back to give me more room.  Curling my middle finger, I spread your wetness across my palm as I slowly press inside you, tightening my grip on your hip as you try to sink down into the pressure.  Bringing your head back down, you find my lips with yours, kissing me to distraction as you spread your legs wider and force me a little deeper inside you.  Moaning into the kiss, I relax my fingers against your waist and instead reach around to palm the curve of your ass as you take advantage of your freedom of movement, grinding down as I slip another finger inside you.

Pulling back from the kiss, I watch as you look down between our bodies, your eyes flicking up to mine as I whisper to you, “You’re so wet, Santana.  I can feel you all over my hand.”

“All night I was wet for you.”

“Oh yeah?” Thrusting a little faster, I bring my other hand up to pull your hair away from your face, your pupils blown as you keep your gaze on mine.  Curling my fingers inside you, I groan as you shift your thigh between my legs, my own wetness apparent as your skin slides against me.  Cupping the back of your neck, I hold my hand steady and let you ride my fingers, my voice breathless as I feel you getting tighter and tighter, “All those people around you tonight and they had no idea you were walking around so wet for me.  That you were thinking about my fingers inside you while they tried to get your attention.”

“Fuck, Britt…”

“Dirty bitch,” Smirking, I yank you down into a slow kiss, pressing my fingers deep inside you one more time before pulling out, accepting your groan of disappointment as I slide my tongue against yours.  Placing both hands back on your waist, I end the kiss and press your hips up, grabbing your knee and pulling you over to straddle my stomach.  Without giving you a moment to think, I slide my hands across your inner thighs, tugging you towards the top of the bed as I work my way underneath you.  Resting your thighs against my biceps, I spread my fingers wide across your lower back, closing my eyes briefly at the scent of your arousal.

Your hands reach forward to grab onto the headboard, your thighs shaking once as I breathe out across your wetness, opening my eyes to find you with your chin against your chest, your mouth swollen and wet from our kisses.  Dropping one hand down, you brush my hair back from my forehead, taking a few deep breaths before you speak to me again, “It’s not going to take much like this.  I’m already so close.”

Kissing the inside of your thigh, I smile up at you, soothing my palms across your lower back before curling my hands around your waist, “It’s okay.  We have the room for the rest of the weekend.  Consider this the warm up.”

Pulling you forward with my hands, I open my mouth and run my tongue slowly through your wetness, savoring the first taste of you on my tongue.  I can feel your clit brush against my upper lip and at your low moan, I purse my lips and place a sucking kiss there, watching as your stomach muscles clench at the sensation.  Repeating the motion, I slide my tongue against your clit, bracing your weight as you sink down further, both of your hands coming to rest against the top of my head.  Pressing my elbow against your thigh, I slide my hand against my chest and stroke two fingers inside you, matching the pace of my mouth as I run my tongue over and over against you.

“Please, God please…”

Pulling back with a heavy breath, I look up to find you watching me with flushed cheeks, my back arching into the mattress as your hips tremble in my hands, “Mmmm, you sound so sexy when you beg, San.”

“Britt, don’t stop.”

“Are you close?”

“Yeah.”

“You want to come?” 

“Fuck, yes.”

“Beg me.”

“What?”

“Fucking.  Beg.  Me.”  Punctuating each word with a deep thrust of my fingers, I grit my teeth as your hands tighten painfully in my hair, pulling my mouth back between your legs.  Even with your thighs tightening around my head, I can hear your throaty pleas and moans, your insides gripping my fingers as I take pity on you and concentrate all my attention on bringing you over.

Your voice suddenly stops as your back arches, your hands going to the top of the headboard as you come against my mouth, your bucking hips forcing me to plant my feet against the mattress as I curl my body towards you.  Pulling my fingers out, I lap at your wetness gently, groaning as I feel you all over my cheeks and chin.  Eventually, your hand comes down to push at my forehead, your thighs shaking as you slide your leg over and flop onto your back next to me with a soft laugh.

Sitting up, I grab my discarded towel and wipe my face, looking over at you as you giggle.  Dropping the towel over the side of the bed, I turn back and lay against your side, pressing a kiss against your shoulder as you brush your fingers across my chin, “I think you need another shower.”

Biting my lip as you deliberately turn your body into mine and slide your thigh between my legs, I accept your soft kiss as you roll me onto my back, gasping in surprise as you continue moving until you are standing by the side of the bed.  Laughing at my expression, you grab my hands and pull me until I am sitting on the edge of the bed with you standing between my feet, ignoring my groans of protest as you ask me to stand up.  Tugging me up, you walk backwards towards the shower with a smirk, exaggeratedly eyeballing my body, “Come on…I’ll show you how I treat my number one groupie.”

Bursting out laughing, I tighten my hands and pull you to a stop, bumping my hips against yours as you let the momentum bring you against me, “Santana!  I am not your groupie.”

Rising up on your toes, you place a warm kiss against my bottom lip, smiling softly at me as your hands squeeze mine, my own happy smile joining yours as you continue to walk us back towards the shower, “Okay, than how about just my number one?”


End file.
